AS SUAS PALAVRAS
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: UMA VIDA FEITA APENAS DE SONHOS E RECORDAÇÕES. SERÁ QUE É SOMENTO ISSO QUE É PERMITIDO A UMA MULHER?


**Título:** LE TUE PAROLE

**Autora**: reginabernardo2002

**Casando:** Eowyn/Aragorn

**Censura:** ALL

**Gênero**: Songfic/Romance

**Beta:**

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. A música usada também não me pertence, embora eu confesse desejar encontrar o interprete dela todos os dias da minha existência.

_NOTA DA AUTORA_:

Para facilitar a vida dos não versados no idioma de Dante, o mais belo de todo o mundo, na minha humilde opinião é claro, a respectiva tradução segue entre parênteses.

A songfic foi livremente inspirada em **THE LORD OF THE RINGS: THE TWO TOWERS** (filme) e não no livro.

Agora deixemos de conversa fiada e boa leitura.

LE TUE PAROLE 

_**(As Suas Palavras)**_

Letra:S.Cirillo/Música: J.Amoruso/S. Cirillo.

Vocal: Andrea Bocelli. CD: ROMANZA-1996

Do alto do palácio dourado

Éowyn contemplava Edoras enquanto

na realidade desejava poder contemplar toda Rohan

desejava

mas não podia

_Dove va morire il sole,_

(Onde morre o sol)

_dove il vento si riposa,_

(onde o vento descansa

_ci son tutte le parole_

(estão todas as palavras)

_di chi è stato inamoratto_

(de quem está enamorado)

_e no ha dimenticato_

(e não esqueceu)

_tutto quello che c'e stato_

(tudo aquilo que é estar)

E conforme os dias passavam

ela sentia-se mais triste

vira o irmão e o primo saírem várias vezes em combate

a defender as terras,

a defender seu povo

e entretanto ela permanecia

_ed aspeterrò il tramonto,_

(e espero o por do sol)

_devo pur passate il vento,_

(onde deve passar o vento)

_io mi lascerò portare,_

(o qual deixarei levar-me)

_dove nascono le parole,_

(aonde nascem as palavras)

_te le voglio riportare,_

(que desejo dizer-te)

permanecia ali,

presa, reclusa,

numa prisão,

numa gaiola dourada,

como ela mesmo havia apelidado

a mesma gaiola

cujo amor e devoção a Théoden

Seu rei,

seu tio,

seu pai

não lhe permitiam abandonar.

_Non è giusto che una donna_

(não é justo que uma mulher)

_per paura di sbagliare_

(por medo de errar)

_Non si possa inamorare,_

(não possa enamorar-se)

_e si deve accontentare_

(e deva contentar-se)

_di una storia sempre uguale,_

(com uma história sempre igual)

_di una vita da sognare_

(e a uma vida de sonhos)

e presa Éowyn vivia

e presa Éowyn viu o primo chegar semi-morto trazido pelas mãos de Éomer.

Éowyn viu Théodred morrer.

e quase morreu também

quando Éomer foi banido

_Dove va a morire il sole,_

(onde o sol morre)

_dove il vento si riposa,_

(onde o vento descansa)

_ho incontrato tanta gente_

(encontrei tanta gente)

_che in un mare di parole_

(que num mar de palavras)

_e fra tanta confusione_

_(e em meio a tanta confusão)_

E mais uma vez, Éowyn devia aguardar

Esperar,

enquanto fugia dos olhos, e das palavras venenosas de Gríma

Lingua de cobra.

Nunca um apelido caíra tão bem em alguém.

_spera ancora in un amore_

(espera agora um amor)

_non è giusta che una donna_

(não é justo que uma mulher)

_per paura di sbagliare_

(por medo de errar)

Até que os viajantes chegaram

Eram apenas quatro:

o elfo, o anão, o mago e o homem

O mago libertara Théoden da opressão.

mas não só o rei fora libertado

Ela sentira o próprio coração ser liberto.

e ela sorriu pela primeira vez em anos.

_non si possa innamorare_

(não possa enamorar-se)

_e si deve accontentare_

(e deva contentar-se)

_di una storia sempre uguale,_

(de uma história sempre igual)

_di una vita da scordare._

(de uma vida de recordações)

E sorrindo Éowyn dormiu

dormiu para finalmente sonhar com dias alegres

quando toda a guerra findasse

e sonhar com o homem que a fizera sorrir novamente

e dormindo Éowyn deixou escapar um nome

o nome da pessoa que lhe trazia a promessa de felicidade

ARAGORN.

NOTA FINAL DA AUTORA:

OK. Vamos as explicações. Já que alguns devem estar se perguntando como ela se atreve a juntar estes dois? Bom se houve alguma uma coisa que o professor Tolkien fez e com a qual não concordo foi pegar uma personagem marcante como a Éowyn, e dar de prêmio de consolação para Faramir, o coitadinho, rejeitadinho do filho do regente. Faça-me o favor. Então é graças a minha cabeça tresloucada que decidi juntar ARAGORN/EOWYN.

NÃO. Não há a menor chance deste ficlet, ou melhor desta songfic crescer virar uma história maior. _Eldar e Edain_ já me dá todo o trabalho, preocupação e alegria que preciso para escapar do meu mundinho real sempre tão cheio de afazeres.

REVIEWS, E-MAILS, TAMBORES E SINAIS DE FUMAÇA SÃO TOTAL, COMPLETAMENTE E IRRESTRITAMENTE BEM-VINDOS.

17:28:38


End file.
